


So Life Well Used Brings Happy Death

by BookofMac



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Temple - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Gen, I am a terrible person, May need tissues, angsty, happyish ending, sad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funeral that brings us together to morn the loss of a great man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Life Well Used Brings Happy Death

The funeral was bigger then Lily expected. She knew that Wizard had a life outside of the team, but she didn’t expect it to be this many people.

It wasn’t technically a funeral, it was a memorial. There wasn’t a body, that was still in Mongolia and the remainder of the team was not willing to go back. they where in Canada just outside of Wizard’s home town.

The remainder of the team. Lily almost laughs but her hasn't the energy. From the eleven people she’d know since she was young there was only six people left. No Noddy, no Big Ears, no Fuzzy and now no Wizard. Lily wiped he face for what felt like the hundredth time.

The room was full of people and Jack was talking. Lily wasn’t paying much attention, she was drifting through memories. Zoe was standing next to her, and was not sheading a tear, her eyes red rimed. She breathed shakily, grabbing Zoe’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Zoe returned the squeeze but still did not look back. Zoe never looked back.

Jack had come back and some one else was talking. Lily wiped her eyes again. She made no sound. Jack took her other hand. He was in a suit, he look uncomfortable, like he did back on the roof of the Burj Al Arab, Wizard was there, so was Solomon and Fuzzy. Jack squeezed her hand, Lily looked to him. He was crying. Jack crying was not common but she’d seen it before.

Lily was going to have to walk up soon. She was going to talk and was not going to cry in front of everyone. She walked up to the stand in front of everyone else. She look out across every ones faces. Sky, Pooh-Bear with half his face covered in gauze, Stretch chest still rapped in bandages under his suit, the twins leaning against each other then Jack and Zoe. Jack smiled at her nodding slightly. Inhale. Exhale. Okay, you can do this Lily.

“I knew Max Epper as Wizard, I gave him this name when I was five. He is the reason that I am here today, he delivered me at my birth.” Inhale. Exhale. “He taught me everything I need to know about language. He helped me through one of the hardest things I have ever done.” Inhale, Exhale. “I was taught science and English and all these other subjects by him in Kenya for the first ten years of my life, when everything was easy and everyone I loved was alive.” Inhale. Exhale. “I had a harsh reality check and now of the eleven there are six. I miss him but thank you every one. I may not know all of you but you all effected this man who was my friend. Thank you.” She walked down. She wiped her eyes. Inhale. Exhale.

She drifted for a bit after that. She wiped her eyes several times. She walked again. Outside the room.

Zoe held her hand again, still long forward, eyes red rimmed and straight backed. Jack walked behind tears long gone but lines left as reminders of them. Stretch and Pooh leaned on each other but where still holding back, no caring about what others saw, tender on the bruises and sores. The twins walked side by side, not touching but still in time, the black suits they wore barely fit their slender frames, hanging of them but they still walked, eyes downcast. Behind them was Sky Monster, his bushy beard tamed for the day and wearing a darker overcoat, shuffling along at the back of their group, looking down at his shoes, scuffed along the front.

The reception was somber. There wasn’t any one her age so she stood by Jack, he smiled when people offered condolences but his face was otherwise sad. Lily just stood watching but barely remembering. Until she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see a man of average height, kind blue eyes under wire rimmed glasses, sandy blond hair and a mark under his left eye something that resembled a triangle. He was a bit older then Jack, almost forty maybe.

“Hi.” He said smiling at her.

“Hello.” Lily said dragging out the word.

“Your speech was very well done.” The man stated. Lily looked at him suspiciously, squinting a little.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, so Max taught you languages?”

“Yeah.” She replied plainly.

“Hm. How many do you know?”

“I’m fluent in seven different languages.” She replied, a little embarrassed, the man chuckled an nodded appreciatively.

“That is impressive, you’re better then I was at your age miss…” the man trailed off.

“Oh, I’m Lily. Lily West.” She said slightly shocked at her lack of introduction  

“Lily," He repeated nodding at the name "Yes I've heard about you. I’m William Race. I’m a professor at NYU, Ancient Languages Department, specialising in medieval latin. I was also Max Epper’s nephew.” This shocked Lily

“You’re related to Wizard?”

“Yes, my mom and he were siblings, we weren’t close but I admired him, he was a good man.”     

“Yeah he was.” Lily said somberly looking down at her shoes.

“Hey kiddo,” Jack said walking up to her, Lily had barely noticed his absence. “Who’s this?” he asked, his voice becoming like steal, apprehensive of this person that he didn’t know.

“This is Wizard’s nephew, Professor Race. Professor Race, this is my dad, Jack.” She said introducing the two. The two reached out to shake hands.

“Please, call me Will, Mr West.” Race said smiling lightly.

“Call me Jack, please.” Jack said tight lipped.

“Jack, I was wondering, if you would let me of course, if there was any chance that I could teach Lily languages. I believe that I would be a good influence on her.”

“You’ve known her for 10 minutes.” Jack said blackly. Lily however was jumping at the chance to learn another language but…

“That’s okay, I can do it over Skype if that makes you more comfortable.” Race said leisurely. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe after we have finished the morning period, then we’ll talk.” Jack stated

“Sure,” Race replied pulling something out of his suit. A small card. “My contact details if you need them.” He said. Jack took the card, briefly looked at it and them pocketed it.

“Thanks. Come on Lily, we’re going home.” Jack said, holding her hand. Lily returned the grip but not before saying good by the Professor Race.

“Good bye Lily.” The man said waving back at them. The two left, Zoe and the others in tow.

“Could he teach me languages dad?” Lily asked as they walked to their rented car.

“Maybe later Lily.”

“You promise?” Lily asked sternly. Jack bit back a laugh at the girl's expression.

“Yeah kiddo, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person. But this is what happens when I put off School assessments so here you go.


End file.
